Shotlock
Shotlock, named Shoot Lock" (シュートロック) in the Japanese game, is a combat system for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus that debuted in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The user enters first person mode and locks on to enemies. When the maximum amount of enemies are locked on to, the user then initiates a powerful magic-based attack that hits all targeted enemies without fail. Using a Shotlock uses up the Focus Gauge, which can be refilled by attacking enemies and using Ethers. Most of the Shotlocks in the game can be learned by all three Keyblade wielders, but they also get several that are unique to them. Shoot Locks General There are three basic types of Shotlocks that can be categorized based on the type of button input. One involves pressing the button repeatedly while the user fires many blasts of magic. Another involves the user dashing around surrounded by an elemental aura and ending with the player putting in the right combinations to generate large pillars of magic. The last form involves timing and pressing the button as a ring lines up with another, this usually has the user firing blasts of different magic in rounds similar to Ragnarok. *'Meteor Shower': The user fires many blasts of light magic at all locked on enemies. This attack was originally called Star Burst and was thought to be exclusive to Terra, this was changed in the final version of the game. *'Chaos Snake': The user fires many white, zigzagging blasts of magic at all target enemies. Enemies hit by the blasts are then confused for a short period of time. *'Ragnarok': The user charges a blast of magic and fires multiple lasers at all targeted enemies. Visually similar to Sora's Ragnarok. *'Lightning Ray': The user charges at all targeted enemies while shrouded in an aura of lightning, the attack ends differently than the others of its type. The player has to hit the button multiple times as the user charges all over any remaining enemies. *'Absolute Zero': The user charges at all targeted enemies while shrouded in an aura of ice, the attack ends with multiple ice pillars erupting from the ground. *'Photon Charge': The user charges at all enemies while shrouded in an aura of light, the attack ends with multiple pillars of light erupting from the ground. This Shotlock was originally thought to be exclusive to Ventus, but was made available to all three in the final version. *'Bio Barrage': The user charges up multiple blasts of green, poison magic and fires them at the enemies. One of the most powerful Shotlocks that can be learned by all three. *'Thunder Storm': The user charges several large blasts of thunder magic and shoots them at all locked on enemies. One of the more powerful Shotlocks. *'Flame Salvo': The user fires many fireballs at all locked on enemies. It is named "Flame Burst" in the Japanese version. Terra *'Black Volley': A second type Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra fires many blasts of dark energy at all targeted enemies. As he was once Terra, the new Xehanort is able to use this Shotlock to some degree during his battles with Aqua and the Lingering Sentiment. *'Sonic Shadow': A third type Shotlock exclusive to Terra. Terra charges at all targeted enemies while cloaked in an aura of darkness. The attack ends with multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground. *'Ultima Cannon': Terra's ultimate Shotlock. Terra's Keyblade morphs into a gigantic cannon and fires two huge blasts that create huge explosions when coming in contact with enemies. As they both are connected to Terra, the new Xehanort and the Lingering Sentiment can use this Shoot Lock to some degree. Ventus *'Pulse Bomb': Ventus holds his keyblade backhanded and sends out energy from the light of the Keyblade, causing many small explosions. The orbs created slightly resemble those used in Sephiroth's Shadow Flare attack and Tifa's final heaven in Kingdom Hearts II. *'Multi Vortex': Ventus starts by slashing in all directions multiple times before spinning and creating a giant tornado filled with shooting stars. *'Dark of Link': Ventus creates three crystals that concentrate together into a giant beam of light energy. Ventus and Vanitas take aim at one another, Vanitas firing a beam of blue energy while Ventus counters with a gold one of his own. Different buttons must be rapidly tapped, and even the analog stick may need to be rotated in order to win the grapple. Used only in Ventus's final battle against Vanitas. Aqua *'Rainbow Shower': Light in seven colors bursts from the Keyblade and chases after enemies. Press at the right time in the circle to input the command. “An attack with light in seven colors.” “A spiraling light whirlwind, a rainbow attack, again!" *'Bubble Blast': A giant bubble surrounds Aqua and releases smaller bubbles that chase after enemies *'Shiny Bloom': Aqua twirls on the spot while shooting many orbs of white light. As it progresses, her spinning becomes more and more elaborate until she is spinning with one of her legs behind her head. Vanitas and Vanitas's Sentiment *'Dark Cannon': During the last stage of the final battle between Ventus and Vanitas, Vanitas uses a Shoot Lock called "Dark Cannon", in which Vanitas fires a beam of blue energy, augmented by a rotating triangle of blue crystals. Through his D-Link with Vanitas, Ventus gains a gold-colored version of the same Shotlock, named "Dark of Link," which he uses to combat Vanitas's Dark Cannon. The secret boss, Vanitas's Sentiment, can also use Dark Cannon, but the attack is not countered by either Terra, Ventus, or Aqua. Video See Also *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts II) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Magic *Sleight *Enemy Cards *Limit Break *Deck Command *Dimension Link Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Abilities